Non réciproque
by Mlle Stilinski
Summary: Stiles est en amour avec Derek, mais ce dernier ne retourne pas ses sentiments. Pire encore, il lui dit qu'il ne fait pas partie de la meute.


**Écrit dans le cadre du Teen Wolf Pack Fest.**

 **Relation mineur/majeur.**

 **Magnifique image par Kitto!**

 **Merci mille fois à Neliia pour la correction!**

 **Pour ceux ayant lu une autre histoire avec le même titre, j'ai publié par erreur ma prochaine histoire! OOPS!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Dire que Stiles trouvait Derek attirant était peu dire. Dire que Stiles trouvait Derek effrayant était également peu dire. À chaque fois que Derek passait près de Stiles, ce dernier était persuadé qu'il allait se faire frapper ou plaquer contre un mur, et pas de la façon qu'il souhaitait. Toute la meute savait que Stiles avait peur de l'alpha, mais personne, pas même Lydia, qui voit tout, ne savait que Stiles trouvait Derek plus que beau. Il le trouvait beau, oui, mais pas que physiquement, il était beau de l'intérieur aussi. Oui, Derek avec la carrure d'un dieu grec, des yeux perçants dans lesquels Stiles pourrait se noyer, un style vestimentaire à rendre n'importe quel modèle jaloux, un tattoo, que voulez-vous, Stiles avait un faible pour les tattoos; mais il était également protecteur, bienveillant, se souciant du bien-être de tous, sauf de Stiles, et il était grognon, ce que Stiles considérait comme étant une partie de son charme.

Il est arrivé à plusieurs reprises que son secret soit presque dévoilé, dû à l'odorat surdéveloppé de ses amis, mais heureusement pour lui, Stiles sent plus la peur qu'autre chose lorsque Derek est dans les parages. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pense à Derek que ses phéromones se déclenchent.

La première fois que Stiles s'est rendu compte qu'il était attiré par Derek, il était avec Scott. Son meilleur ami lui parlait de la pleine lune, et que Isaac se contrôlait mieux, mais pas parfaitement encore, alors il devrait rester enchaîné, parce que Derek ne peut pas contrôler ses trois bêtas. Erica et Boyd se contrôlent, mais, tout comme Isaac, pas assez pour être en liberté. À ce moment, Stiles s'était mis à penser à Derek et ses muscles, et avait complètement arrêté d'écouter Scott, jusqu'à ce dernier le sorte de ses pensées :

« Stiles, tu m'écoutes? Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu sens l'excitation? » Stiles arrivait très clairement à lire le dégoût dans le visage de son meilleur ami. « Ew! À qui penses-tu pour sentir comme ça? Erica? »

« Quoi? Non! Je ne pensais pas à Erica, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne pense pas à Erica de cette façon-là! »

« D'accord, et bien à l'avenir, peux-tu essayer de contrôler à qui tu penses quand tu es avec moi? Parce que ce n'est pas une odeur que j'aime sentir sur les gens, encore moins sur mes amis. »

Stiles avait hoché la tête et continué de discuter avec Scott, mais son cerveau était préoccupé ailleurs, en train de paniquer. Lui, attirer par Derek, c'était totalement insensé!

Cette conversation avait eu lieu il y a plus de trois mois et Stiles était depuis longtemps résigné au fait qu'il était attiré par Derek et qu'il avait un crush sur celui-ci. Il avait encore peur que l'alpha ne le blesse, mais il s'était habitué à ses émotions quelque peu contradictoires.

Heureusement pour lui, l'alpha avait arrêté de tout le temps le plaquer contre les murs, et Stiles en était reconnaissant, car leurs corps n'étaient plus à proximité. Stiles était persuadé qu'il deviendrait fou si Derek continuait de le pousser contre des murs et de coller son corps au sien. Sentir les muscles de Derek contre son corps frêle lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, mais lorsqu'il y repensait, seul dans sa chambre, son cerveau imaginait une scène toute autre que la réalité. Ces idées lui faisaient toutes sortes de sensations qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir en pensant à l'alpha.

Au lycée, Stiles avait réussi à ne pas trop penser à Derek de cette façon, étant entouré des bêtas de Derek, il savait qu'ils seraient capables de sentir ses émotions concernant leur alpha, et ce serait un pur cauchemar pour Stiles.

Une réunion de la meute doit avoir lieu au loft de Derek après le lycée, pour discuter de tout ce qui s'est déroulé depuis quelques mois à Beacon Hills. Stiles est le premier à arriver, n'ayant pas été retenu en classe par Harris, miraculeusement. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du loft, il se fait tirer à l'intérieur et se retrouve coincé entre le mur et un corps qu'il n'a pas besoin de voir pour savoir de qui il s'agit du corps de l'alpha.

Derek grogne, ses yeux rouges étant la seule chose que Stiles voit de l'alpha, en fait, il s'agit de la seule chose qu'il voit, puisque Derek se trouve à trois centimètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Stiles arrive à comprendre entre les grognements de Derek.

« Il y a une réunion, je… je suis là pour la réunion. »

« C'est une réunion de loups-garous et du reste de la meute. Et tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors pars! » La fin avait presqu'été rugie par Derek, qui pousse Stiles à l'extérieur de son loft.

Stiles reste immobile pendant quelques secondes, comprenant ce que l'homme était en train de dire, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement.

Derek, dans le cadre de la porte, regarde Stiles et peut sentir les émotions que ressent ce dernier. La première étant la peur, qui a débuté lorsque Derek l'avait plaqué contre le mur, puis de la déception, suivie de près par de la tristesse et de la colère.

Le plus jeune plonge son regard dans celui de l'alpha et son cœur manque un battement, ce qui fait sourciller Derek, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche et de dire, sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait : « D'accord, je pars, mais si tu continues d'agir comme ça, Derek, ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es seul, quand tu auras rejeté toutes les personnes qui tiennes à toi et à qui tu tiens. »

Derek est surpris par la réponse de l'hyperactif, mais ne le démontre pas, répondant sur un ton sec : « Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens-là, alors ça change quoi pour toi? »

Comme seule réponse, Derek sent une intense tristesse envahir l'air ambiant, et l'adolescent tourne les talons sans rien ajouter, ce qui est rare pour Stiles. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans sa Jeep que l'humain laisse ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, inconscient que cette action rend Derek très confus.

Les autres loups arrivent moins de deux minutes plus tard, et voient l'hyperactif, les yeux rouges et encore un peu larmoyants. Scott cogne doucement sur la fenêtre, faisant sursauter son ami, comme s'il était pris en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire; ce qui est le cas selon lui : il n'a pas le droit de ressentir ce qu'il ressent pour l'alpha.

« Stiles, ça va? Pourquoi tu pleures? »

« Demande à ton putain d'alpha sans émotion, il le sait très bien. » La voix de Stiles avait légèrement cassé à la mention de Derek, et tous les loups-garous, incluant Derek, l'ont entendu. Après sa réponse, Stiles démarre sa voiture et part sans un mot de plus, laissant ses amis perplexes.

Une fois arrivé au loft, Scott est le premier à parler et il demande immédiatement à Derek ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi Stiles était dans l'état qu'il était.

« Ce n'est pas un loup et il ne fait pas partie de la meute, il n'a aucune raison d'être ici. Je lui ai dit, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est trop sensible. »

Une exclamation se fait entendre de la part de la meute. Tous étaient surpris que Derek ne considère pas Stiles comme un membre de la meute, lui qui les a tant aidés au cours de leurs dernières mésaventures. La majorité des bêtas considéraient déjà Stiles comme un membre de la meute.

« Ce n'est ni un loup, ni une créature surnaturelle, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait partie de la meute? C'est ma meute, et je ne vois pas la place qu'il a au sein du groupe. »

Stiles, une fois chez lui, va dans sa chambre et sort d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un album photo. L'album est rempli de photos de la famille Hale, des photos que Stiles a dû chercher longtemps, pour laquelle il a fait beaucoup de recherches afin de trouver des gens qui connaissaient la famille et qui auraient des photos d'eux, souriants et heureux, ou encore des photos qui avaient brûlés partiellement, et que Stiles avait réussi à leur redonner leur apparence d'origine.

Il regardait l'album sur lequel il avait longtemps travaillé en secret pour l'offrir à Derek pour son anniversaire, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur sa meute. C'était aussi sa façon de montrer à Derek qu'il l'appréciait mais tout ce qu'il voulait faire, à présent, était de brûler l'album réunissant les dernières traces de la famille Hale.

À l'instant même où cette pensée a traversé son cerveau, Stiles se sent coupable et regrette d'avoir pensé quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est blessé par les mots de Derek qu'il doit penser comme cela. Les Hale ne méritent pas ça, et Derek non plus, malgré ses propos blessants.

Stiles remet l'album photo à sa place et essaie d'oublier Derek, de son apparence, à ses propos, à ce qu'il fait ressentir à Stiles. Malheureusement pour lui, plus il essaye de l'oublier, et plus il y pense. Il ne sait pas exactement quand il s'est remis à pleurer, mais s'aperçoit de ses joues mouillées lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et qu'il croise le regard de son père.

Le shérif entre dans la chambre et oblige son fils à se lever de sa chaise pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui faisant le plus gros câlin possible. Stiles s'accroche à son père et respire lentement, pour se calmer.

« Scott m'a appelé. Ça va? »

« Je… Oui, ça va maintenant, merci. Qu'est-ce que Scott a dit? »

« Que Derek ne te voulait pas dans sa meute. Il ne m'a pas dit la raison par contre. »

« Je suis humain, il a dit que je servais à rien dans la meute. »

« Tu sais que c'est faux j'espère. Fils, tu es intelligent, rusé, tu es plus qu'utile dans la meute, et qu'il ne te veut pas dans sa meute, il perd une aide précieuse. »

« Merci Pops! »

Quelques minutes après que le Shérif ait quitté sa chambre, Stiles reçoit un appel de Scott, lui demandant s'il va bien. Stiles le rassure que Derek n'est qu'un idiot et qu'il va bien. Les deux amis discutent un peu avant de raccrocher.

Le reste de la semaine se passe plutôt bien, Derek n'est pas mentionné une fois. Cependant, Stiles ne parle plus du surnaturel, et s'isole lorsque la conversation se dirige vers ce sujet. Il est également plus silencieux en général, et Scott s'aperçoit, pour une fois, que son meilleur ami ne parle pas autant qu'avant, mais il ne fait pas le lien avec le surnaturel ou Derek.

Isaac est le premier à s'apercevoir que Stiles fuit tout ce qui concerne les loups-garous et autres créatures du genre. Il en parle à Boyd, qui ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il va voir Erica, qui en parle à Derek, sachant très bien qui est responsable de cela.

« Stiles a arrêté de s'intéresser au surnaturel! »

« D'accord, et pourquoi tu me dis ça, ça change rien à ma vie. »

« À ta vie, peut-être, mais est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui sont les amis de Stiles? C'est nous, et nous, on est quoi? Des créatures surnaturelles. Et si Stiles s'éloigne du surnaturel, ça veut aussi dire qu'il s'éloigne de nous! Et c'est ta faute! »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit d'arrêter de vous parler. » Derek est sur la défensive, n'aimant qu'un de ses bêtas lui parle de la sorte.

« Non, mais il est le seul à ne pas faire partie de la meute avec Allison, mais elle ne compte pas, elle est un peu coucou parfois. Il trouve toujours des excuses pour ne pas être avec nous, et on veut pas qu'il s'éloigne! »

« Tu veux que je l'accepte dans la meute pour lui faire plaisir? Ça n'arrivera pas! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, Derek, mais tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser? Je crois que le ton que tu as utilisé était autant un problème que tes mots. On te connait Derek, on sait que tu n'as pas été doux dans ta façon de lui dire. »

Derek n'avait pas envie d'aller s'excuser auprès de Stiles, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, se disait-il, mais il le ferait pour le bonheur de sa meute.

Bien que Derek ait dit à Erica qu'il parlerait à Stiles, il n'avait pas précisé quand il irait lui parler. Et comme l'alpha n'avait nullement envie de s'excuser d'avoir blessé Stiles, il n'y est pas allé le soir même ou le lendemain. Il a attendu près d'une semaine avant d'arriver à la fenêtre de l'hyperactif.

Dans cette semaine, plusieurs choses s'étaient déroulées dans la vie de Stiles, ou plutôt, rien ne s'était déroulé, puisque Stiles avait arrêté d'être Stiles. Il ne parlait plus à personne de la meute, sauf Scott. Évidemment, il répondait lorsqu'un loup lui parlait, mais ses réponses étaient courtes et ne donnaient pas la place à une conversation. Il mangeait encore avec eux, mais avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et un podcast quelconque pouvait être entendu par les loups-garous. Dès que le dernier cours de la journée finissait, la meute voyait la Jeep quitter le parking, et pour Stiles, tout cela était beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part, il ne les ignorait pas, pas techniquement, mais leur parler lui rappelait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la meute, et il avait de la difficulté à assimiler cette information. Stiles ne se rendait pas compte que son mutisme affectait également ses amis, et même certains professeurs, qui se demandaient pourquoi la voix du jeune Stilinski n'était plus un bruit constant.

Lorsque Derek cogne à sa fenêtre, Stiles croit qu'Il s'agit de Scott, et lui fait signe d'entrer sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux. Quand il les lève enfin de son écran, se demandant pourquoi Scott n'a pas encore parlé, il sursaute violement, très surpris de voir Derek dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi tu viens me voir? »

Il est très facile pour Derek d'entendre l'animosité dans la voix de Stiles, il n'a pas besoin de son odorat pour savoir que l'hyperactif est fâché contre lui. Par contre, il est surpris de sentir ce qui ne peut qu'être qu'un sentiment de trahison. Il ne comprend pas : il ne peut pas trahir Stiles puisqu'il ne pouvait pas trahir Stiles, étant donné qu'il est difficile de trahir quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas vraiment.

Derek réalise qu'il n'a toujours pas parlé depuis qu'il a passé la fenêtre :

« Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à personne? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir? J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, t'es pas mon alpha. »

« Non, mais ma meute tient à toi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser contre le mur et grogner. Désolé. »

Derek s'attend à une longue réponse, un monologue comme seul Stiles sait faire, mais il est reçu par un seul mot. « Ok. »

« Quoi? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? »

« Tu veux que je dise quoi? J'accepte tes excuses? Alors je te le dis, j'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant, tu peux sortir de ma chambre et de ma vie. »

Derek ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Stiles se remet à parler.

« Tu sais quoi? Je les accepte pas tes excuses, tu les penses pas vraiment, c'est juste pour que tu puisses leur dire que tu as fait ta part. »

« C'est mieux ça que pas d'excuse du tout, non? Ça veut dire que tes amis tiennent à toi. »

« Non, Derek, non c'est pas mieux. C'est même pire. Je sais qu'ils tiennent à moi, probablement autant que je tiens à eux, mais ça fait mal, ok? Ça fait mal de les voir tous ensemble. Je sais qu'ils essayent de m'inclure, mais je ferai jamais partie de la meute et ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Et ça fait mal. Je ne vais jamais avoir le même lien avec eux que celui qu'ils ont entre membres d'une même meute. À part Scott, j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, pas comme maintenant, enfin, pas comme maintenant, mais comme il y a deux semaines. J'avais enfin un groupe d'amis, auquel j'avais l'impression d'appartenir, mais plus maintenant. Il y a une barrière entre moi et eux, et c'est toi qui l'a créé.

Je leur en veux pas, ni à toi d'ailleurs, c'est ta meute et tu choisis qui tu veux pour en faire partie, mais ne viens pas me voir pour que j'agisse comme un membre de la meute alors que tu ne veux pas que j'en sois un. Et je n'essaie pas de te culpabiliser à me faire membre, pas du tout, je veux juste que tu comprennes. De toute façon, je sais que ça serait complètement inutile. Parce que tu tiens pas à moi et je ne tiens pas à toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Ceci est le monologue auquel Derek s'attendait. Bon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles dise que ça lui faisait mal de voir ses amis avoir un lien spécial, ni tout ce qui a suivi, mais Stiles a fait un monologue à la Stilinski, et cela ramène un peu de normalité à toute cette discussion. Une fois son discours terminé, Stiles s'est rassis sur sa chaise, de laquelle il s'était levé en parlant.

Derek s'apprête à repasser par la fenêtre lorsque Stiles se lève et se dirige vers sa bibliothèque. Il en sort deux livres, marche jusqu'à être à un demi-mètre du loup, et étend ses bras : les livres étaient à quelques centimètres du torse de Derek. L'alpha les prend et regarde Stiles en guise de réponse.

« Ils vont vous être plus utiles à vous qu'à moi. Et si tu les veux pas, vends les sur EBay, et achètes des pizzas pour la meute. Ils valent minimum 50$ chaque, ne les vend pas pour moins. »

Derek regarde les livres de nouveau et lit leurs titres. Les deux livres sont sur le surnaturel, et il y a une cinquantaine de post-it marquant assurément des informations qui ont aidé la meute.

Stiles se rassoit sur sa chaise, continue sa lecture sur son ordinateur, et Derek sort de la maison des Stilinski. Le cœur de Stiles bat à une vitesse hallucinante et cela le frustre de savoir que Derek peut l'entendre. Il repense à son petit monologue et regrette presque tout ce qu'il a avoué au loup, il en a beaucoup trop dit sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Stiles ignore que ses mots ont eu un impact sur Derek, qui, en retournant chez lui à la course, se rend compte de l'effet que son exclusion a sur le fils du shérif. En y pensant bien, Stiles a passé la majorité des trois dernières années à rechercher le surnaturel, que ce soit pour aider la meute ou simplement pour s'informer, et Derek sait que Stiles est passionné par le surnaturel. L'alpha se rend compte qu'il a forcé Stiles à faire le deuil de son occupation principale. Il commence également à comprendre l'isolement du plus jeune, puisque tous ses amis font partie de ce qu'il doit abandonner.

Derek étant Derek, il ne se sent pas coupable, parce que Stiles peut toujours s'informer et en apprendre plus sur le monde dans lequel Derek vit depuis sa naissance, sans pour autant faire partie de la meute. L'un peut venir sans l'autre, il est très possible de ne pas faire du tout ou rien.

Le lendemain, Stiles ne dit pas à Scott, ou personne d'autre, que Derek est venu « s'excuser », il n'en voit pas la nécessité, ce n'était pas de vraies excuses, Derek l'ayant dit lui-même, il ne le faisait que pour sa meute.

Cela blesse Stiles et le rend heureux à la fois, savoir que Derek lui a présenté des excuses pour le bien de la meute, parce que ses amis sont tristes qu'il ne leur parle plus autant. Derek s'est déplacé jusque dans sa chambre pour lui dire de parler à la meute de nouveau, et ça le rend heureux, cependant, la raison le rend triste. Évidemment que Derek n'a pas présenté d'excuses parce qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir exclu Stiles, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentirait mal? Stiles n'est qu'un humain faible qui ne sert à rien et qui parle beaucoup trop. S'il était utile, peut-être que Derek aurait considéré faire de Stiles un membre de la meute, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors il comprend totalement la décision de l'alpha.

Malgré qu'il soit au courant que ses amis soient tristes qu'il ne leur parle plus, Stiles ne réussit pas à être enjoué et à trouver des sujets de conversations qui pourraient intéresser ses amis. Habituellement, ils parlaient de surnaturel, et ils le font encore, Stiles le sait bien, mais ils le font lorsqu'il n'est pas présent, pour ne pas le blesser. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que cela blesse Stiles encore plus que s'ils en parlaient alors qu'il était présent, puisque c'est comme s'ils ne voulaient plus que Stiles soit là, car il ne fait pas parti de la meute.

C'est Erica qui décide de briser le mutisme de son ami autrefois si bavard. Elle se dirige vers lui alors qu'il entre dans la cafétéria, le prend par le bras et l'amène à leur table habituelle, le tirant derrière elle. Toute la meute est présente et personne ne sait ce qu'Erica va faire. Elle force Stiles à s'assoir et se positionne en face de lui, avant de commencer à parler :

« Est-ce que Derek est venu te voir? »

« Oui, hier soir. Pourquoi? »

« S'il est venu te voir, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous parle pas plus? Tu es fâché contre nous? Tu ne veux plus être notre ami? »

« Bien sûr que je veux être votre ami! Vous êtes les personnes les plus cool que je connaisse! Mais Derek s'est pas excusé, enfin, oui, techniquement, mais ça ne compte pas, il a dit qu'il s'excusait pour que je recommence à vous parler, comme s'il ne regrettait pas un mot qu'il a dit, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il s'excusait était parce qu'Il était forcé de le faire. Et j'espère que vous savez que ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part, c'est pas que je ne veux plus vous parler, c'est juste que c'est difficile, parce qu'avant on parlait souvent de surnaturel, et plus maintenant, parce que je ne fais pas partie de la meute et que je suis inutile et… »

« Stiles, respire! J'espère que tu sais que tu n'es pas inutile, ni pour la meute, ni en tant qu'ami. On t'aime Stiles, que tu fasses partie de la meute ou non ça ne change rien à ce que l'on ressent pour toi. Et on ne parle pas seulement de surnaturel ensemble. On parle de film, de musique, de série télé, et on peut encore parler de surnaturel si tu veux le faire. Derek ne dicte pas ta vie, ni la nôtre, même si c'est notre alpha. »

Il est possible de voir les épaules de Stiles se détendre et son cœur reprendre un rythme normal au fur et à mesure qu'Erica lui parle.

« D'accord. Je promets rien, mais je vais essayer de redevenir le moi d'avant. Ça se peut que ça prenne un peu de temps, mais je vais revenir. »

Un « Yeah! » collectif se fait entendre, toute la meute étant très heureuse que Stiles veule se remettre à leur parler comme avant, parce que leur ami leur manquait, même s'il était à quelques mètres d'eux.

Au cours de la semaine, Stiles se remet à parler à ses amis, de façon graduelle, jusqu'au point où les professeurs regrettent de s'être inquiétés du silence du jeune Stilinski. Il n'est toujours pas aussi bruyant qu'avant, ne commence pas souvent les conversations, mais si une discussion l'entraîne, il peut parler pendant des heures et des heures, comme si les deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé.

Par contre, avec les deux semaines de passées, la fête de Derek se rapproche à très grand pas, à pas de géant même, son anniversaire étant dimanche, soit dans deux jours. La meute a forcé Derek à faire une fête chez lui pour son anniversaire, évidemment, il ne s'occupera de rien, mais il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où toute la meute peut se réunir pour célébrer le vieillissement de leur alpha. Stiles ne sera pas présent, pas parce qu'il n'a pas été invité, mais parce qu'il ne veut pas voir Derek, et il est persuadé que Derek ne veut pas le voir non plus. Il a donné le cadeau qu'il avait pour Derek à Scott, l'informant qu'Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'ouvre et qu'Il fallait que ce soit le dernier cadeau qui serait donné à Derek.

Chez Derek, alors que toute la meute est présente, dimanche, après avoir chanté et que Derek ait soufflé sur les bougies de son gâteau, les bêtas commencent à donner leurs cadeaux. Derek est surpris de recevoir des présents, il n'en a pas reçu depuis la mort de Laura. Une écharpe de la part d'Isaac, une nouvelle veste en cuir d'Erica et Boyd, Lydia lui a offert un roman historique et Scott n'a pas pensé à un cadeau, il lui a donc offert une carte-cadeau de 15$ au resto du coin. Une fois tous les cadeaux ouverts, Derek se lève pour remercier toutes les personnes présentes, mais Scott l'en empêche :

« Attend, il te reste un cadeau à ouvrir. »

Derek est surpris, Scott lui donne deux cadeaux? Mais lorsque Scott sort le cadeau de son sac, il sent l'odeur de Stiles dessus et il est sous le choc. Il ne croyait pas que l'hyperactif lui offrirait un cadeau, pas après ce qui s'est passé, et il n'est pas le seul, toute la meute est choquée.

Lorsqu'il déballe le cadeau de Stiles et l'ouvre à la première page, ses yeux se remplissent d'eau et il émet un son semblable à un sanglot. Tous sursautent à ce bruit et veulent savoir ce qui se trouve dans ce livre, et Erica laisse un cri lui échapper lorsqu'elle voit la famille Hale au complet, souriante, sur la page. Derek tourne les pages lentement, se remémorant des souvenirs au fils des pages, lorsque sa famille était heureuse et en vie. Ses yeux déjà pleins d'eau débordent et des larmes coulent sur ses joues, qu'il essuie avant qu'elles ne tombent sur les photos.

Seule Erica a vu ce qu'il y avait dans l'album, elle est donc la seule à comprendre la réaction de Derek. Le reste du groupe est simplement choqué de voir Derek pleurer, bien que ce soit des larmes de joie : c'est la première fois qu'Ils voient leur alpha avoir des émotions fortes.

« C'est Stiles qui a fait ça? »

La question est dirigée vers Scott, même si l'odeur sur l'album est preuve plus qu'évidente que c'est le cas.

« Oui, il m'a demandé de te le donner. Il a dit que ce qu'il y a entre vous n'était pas une bonne raison pour ne pas te donner son cadeau. »

« Tu étais au courant? Tu le savais et tu m'as laissé lui dire tout ça? Je lui ai dit qu'il… oh mon dieu! Je lui ai dit des choses horribles! Je lui ai dit des choses horribles et pendant ce temps-là, il faisait ça! »

« Non, je ne savais pas qu'Il te faisait un cadeau, je l'ai appris vendredi, quand il m'a demandé de te le donner. Mais… C'est quoi son cadeau? »

Tout le monde est content que Scott ait posé la question que tout le monde se posait, parce qu'ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce qui avait fait pleurer Derek.

« C'est un album photo, avec ma famille, c'est plein de photos de ma famille, je sais pas comment il a fait. Elles ont toutes été détruites pendant l'incendie! »

Personne ne répond, personne ne sait quoi répondre, Stiles a fait un album photo pour Derek, de sa famille. Ça a dû être très long et compliqué, ils sont tous au courant de cela. Ils connaissent aussi Stiles, et ils savent que c'est son genre de faire quelque chose comme cela, pour rendre quelqu'un heureux. Derek lève l'album pour leur montrer les photos et il voit le dos de l'album, où se trouve une engravure. Il se mord la lèvre lorsqu'il la lit, un souvenir de sa conversation avec Stiles lui revient en tête.

 _« D'accord, je pars, mais si tu continues d'agir comme ça, Derek, ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es seul, quand tu auras rejeté toutes les personnes qui tiennes à toi et à qui tu tiens. »_

 _Derek est surpris par la réponse de l'hyperactif, mais ne le démontre pas, répondant sur un ton sec : « Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens-là, alors ça change quoi pour toi? »_

Il se souvient de la tristesse qu'il avait senti sur Stiles et qu'il n'avait pas compris. Maintenant, il comprend très bien les paroles et les émotions du plus jeune. En arrière du livre, il est écrit : _Des photos de ceux à qui tu tiens, de la part de quelqu'un qui tient à toi_. _Bonne fête Derek, n'oublie pas que tu ne seras jamais seul. Stiles._

Derek ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de pleurer de joie, de s'isoler dans un coin et de regarder chaque photo jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes dans son cerveau à jamais et aller voir Stiles, pour le remercier pour son cadeau. Comme la meute était encore chez lui, il se dit qu'il peut attendre pour regarder les photos et pour remercier Stiles, mais il ne peut pas empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Merci à tous, pour les cadeaux, pour la fête, je suis très content que vous soyez là. »

Derek n'est pas un grand parleur, et la meute en est très consciente, ses (ces) quelques mots en disent beaucoup, venant de Derek.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Derek se dirige vers la maison des Stilinski, voulant remercier Stiles pour son cadeau. Comme précédemment, il cogne à la fenêtre, mais cette fois-ci, il attend que Stiles sache qu'il est celui derrière la fenêtre. Stiles ne semble pas très surpris de le voir, peut-être parce que Scott lui a parlé, ou peut-être parce qu'Il savait que Derek recevrait son cadeau aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il en soit, son cœur n'accélère presque pas lorsqu'il voit Derek et lui fait signe d'entrer. Il ne dit rien, par contre, et attend que la plus vieux se décide à parler. Ce qui prend près d'une minute, pendant laquelle Stiles fixe Derek, alors que ce dernier regarde partout, sauf Stiles.

« Je voulais te remercier, pour l'album, c'est un des plus beaux cadeaux que j'ai reçu dans ma vie. » La voix de Derek se brise un peu, il se bat pour ne pas montrer d'émotion, mais Stiles connait son visage par cœur et il voit ce que Derek essaie de cacher.

« De rien. »

« Comment t'as fait? Il me restait seulement une photo de ma famille, et elle est à moitié brûlée. Il ne restait plus rien après l'incendie! »

« J'ai contacté des meutes voisines, j'ai cherché des gens qui connaissaient ta famille et je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient des photos, ceux qui en avaient ont été heureux de me les offrir une fois que je leur ai prouvé que c'était vraiment pour toi. Je vois bien que tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour les convaincre? Pour les loups-garous, c'était facile, j'ai juste eu à leur dire la vérité. Pour les autres, je leur ai montré ce que j'avais de l'album, et ils ont bien vu que je ne mentais pas. »

« Comment tu as fait pour que les loups-garous entendent ton cœur battre? Ça ne fonctionne pas par téléphone. »

« Je suis allé les voir. »

« Tu es allé...! Les autres meutes sont loin! À plusieurs heures de voiture. Tu as fait tout ça pour avoir des photos de ma famille, pour me les donner à mon anniversaire? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu mérites d'être heureux Derek. Tu es un bon alpha, même si tu n'étais pas supposé en être un. Tu as beaucoup souffert Derek, et tu ne le mérites pas. Tu mérites une belle vie, remplie de bonheur. »

« Merci Stiles, vraiment. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton cadeau me touche. Et ce que tu as fait pour avoir ces photos. Merci. »

« Ça fait plaisir Derek, je sais que la meute ne pourra jamais remplacer ta famille, c'est pas ce que nous… ce qu'ils veulent faire, mais ils sont là pour toi Derek, et ils te considèrent comme faisant partie de la famille. Leur famille. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir Derek, je vais faire ce que je peux pour aider. »

Avec un hochement de la tête, Derek tourne les talons et repart par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Stiles la ferme une fois l'alpha parti, et il retourne à ses occupations, qui consiste en ses devoirs de chimie et de mathématique. Il réalise peu à peu que Derek, Sourwolf, est venu le remercier chez lui, pour le cadeau qu'il lui a donné.

Après la visite de Derek, Stiles est redevenu le Stiles d'avant, sans les conversations sur le surnaturel. Il commence les conversations et dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Sauf lorsque le sujet de conversation est Derek, dans ces moments-là, il ne parle presque pas. Principalement parce qu'il ne veut pas que ses amis apprennent qu'il aime le loup, mais aussi parce qu'il ne sait pas comment il se sent par rapport à Derek : Oui, son cœur accélère lorsqu'Il pense au corps musclé du loup, mais son cœur se crispe lorsqu'il se remémore la conversation dans laquelle l'alpha lui disait qu'Il n'avait pas sa place au sein de la meute.

Le fait que Derek l'ait remercié pour son cadeau, et que Scott lui ait dit que Derek avait été très émotionnel en feuilletant l'album met un peu de baume sur la plaie, mais ça ne la guérit pas.

Ce que Stiles, et beaucoup de loups-garous mordus, ne savent pas, c'est que lorsqu'une personne touche un objet et qu'elle ressent une émotion, si cette émotion est assez puissante, l'odeur de cette émotion est imprégnée sur l'objet. Il est difficile de sentir l'odeur des émotions sur les objets, et une grande majorité des loups ne savent pas pourquoi ils ressentent cette émotion lorsqu'ils sont en contact avec le dit objet.

C'est pour cela que Derek n'a pas senti l'intense odeur qui émanait de l'album photo en premier lieu, parce que lui-même ressentait une grande émotion. Par la suite, il a simplement cru que l'odeur d'amour et de joie qu'il sentait venait de ses émotions, puisque ce sont ces émotions-là qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il voit ou pense à cette collection de photographies de sa famille. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines qu'il a réalisé que l'odeur n'était pas la sienne sur le livre. Il a d'abord cru qu'elle venait des gens à qui appartenaient les photos avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent en sa possession, mais si c'était le cas, il y aurait un mélange d'odeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais qui pouvait ressentir de l'amour et de la joie en étant en contact avec ce magnifique cadeau?

Derek a trouvé la réponse à cette question trois jours après se l'être posé, en allant chercher la meute au lycée, pour un entraînement. Il a été frappé de plein fouet par cette odeur qu'Il connaissait maintenant si bien sans savoir à qui elle appartenait, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Stiles et que son cerveau fasse une connexion très logique.

Évidemment, maintenant que Derek savait à qui appartenait l'odeur, il ne pouvait que se trouver idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Stiles est celui qui a fait l'album, il est plus qu'évident que l'odeur vient de lui! Mais pourquoi Stiles ressentait-il de l'Amour et de la joie en faisant ce cadeau? Était-ce parce que voir les photographies lui rappelle sa mère, et qu'il aime sa mère? Ou alors il aime faire des cadeaux?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela, l'odeur de l'émotion ne serait pas aussi forte si c'était pour l'amour de faire des cadeaux. Et est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui sont vraiment en amour avec le fait d'offrir des cadeaux? Peut-être, mais ça ne ressemble pas à Stiles. Derek n'avait pas quitté le jeune des yeux, et après un peu plus d'une minute, Stiles tourne la tête et les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux. L'alpha entend le cœur de Stiles accélérer, et il est persuadé que c'est par peur, comme ça a toujours été le cas, mais il est plutôt accueilli par cette odeur d'amour et de joie, cette odeur qui est maintenant liée au souvenir de sa famille.

Stiles salue Scott et se dirige vers sa voiture, mais lorsqu'il vient pour ouvrir la portière, il est bloqué par un corps. Pas n'importe quel corps, celui de Derek. Et au moment où Stiles réalise que Derek est si près de lui, sa bonne odeur se fait remplacer par une odeur de peur, et Derek soupire, évidemment que Stiles a encore peur de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi tu…? »

« J'ai regardé les livres que tu m'as donné, tu les as lu entièrement? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Serais-tu d'accord de devenir un consultant pour la meute? »

« QUOI? »

« Tu nous aiderais, tu pourrais assister aux réunions. Ton aide serait grandement appréciée. »

« C'est une blague? »

« Non, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. Je t'ai dit des choses plutôt méchantes. »

« Ça me tente, ça serait bien. »

« On allait s'entraîner, tu veux venir? »

« Je vais me casser en deux si je m'entraîne avec vous, mais je viens la prochaine fois que vous faites quelque chose, si je suis invité. »

Derek regarde Stiles monter dans sa Jeep et quitter le parking du lycée, et il ne se rend pas compte du sourire en coin qui se trouve sur son visage. Stiles, malgré leurs différends, a accepté d'aider la meute à résoudre des problèmes liés au surnaturel, si de tels problèmes arrivaient. Une pensée fait disparaître son sourire : Stiles le fait pour aider ses amis, parce qu'il aime le surnaturel, et non parce que c'est lui qui lui a demandé. Derek ne sait pas pourquoi il est déçu de cela, lui qui ne voulait pas de l'hyperactif dans sa meute il y a un mois de cela.

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a vu un côté du jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas avant, tout ce qu'il a fait pour récupérer les photos de sa famille, et qu'il lui ait donné même si Derek l'avait chassé de sa meute. Il y a également cette odeur qui réside dans l'album, que Derek ne peut s'expliquer, puisqu'il sait que Stiles ne ressent que de la peur en sa présence, ce n'est donc pas pour lui que cette émotion est là. L'idée que Stiles pense à quelqu'un qu'il aime pendant qu'il faisait son album met Derek légèrement en colère, et bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi, les bêtas le savent, ils sentent la colère de leur alpha. Lors de l'entraînement, Derek les pousse à fond, et pendant les combats, il ne leur laisse aucune chance.

Lors du weekend qui suit, Derek organise une soirée film chez lui, ou plutôt, Erica force Derek à organiser une soirée film. Toute la meute est invitée, Stiles aussi, bien qu'il n'en fasse pas partie. Cette pensée est toujours aussi douloureuse qu'avant, mais au moins Derek a dit qu'il pourrait être utile, ce qui est mieux.

Lorsqu'il arrive au loft, Stiles entend des cris de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce sont des cris de joie, probablement qu'Erica se fait chatouiller par Boyd, et que Scott et Isaac se lancent du popcorn, ou autre nourriture du genre. Il a la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait au moment où la porte s'ouvre et qu'il reçoit un M&M dans le front, suivi par un cri de Scott : Attaque de câlin!

Moins de cinq secondes après ce cri, Stiles est entouré par les membres de la meute, sauf Derek. Une fois qu'il est libre et qu'il peut à nouveau respirer, il salue Derek et se dirige vers la cuisine, pour mettre le jus qu'Il a acheté dans le réfrigérateur, ainsi que mettre les bonbons dans des bols.

Une fois les récipients en main, il retourne dans le salon et s'assoit à côté de Scott, qui parle avec Isaac, et les écoute parler, sans vraiment se joindre à la conversation. Il ajoute quelques commentaires lorsqu'il le souhaite, mais écouter ses amis parler le relaxe. Il y a longtemps qu'Il n'avait pas été entouré de ses amis alors que tout le monde était heureux. Derek n'est pas visible, il est donc soit dans sa chambre ou dans la cuisine, mais ça ne dérange pas Stiles.

Il ferme les yeux, simplement pour les reposer, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit, avant de s'endormir plutôt rapidement. Il se fait réveiller par Scott, qui lui dit que la pizza est arrivée, et que s'il souhaite avoir une part, il faut qu'Il en prenne une immédiatement, sinon elles auront disparu dans le temps de le dire, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il y a réellement une meute de loups affamés dans la pièce.

Derek est de retour parmi eux et est assis par terre, le dos accoté contre le canapé sur lequel Stiles est assis avec Scott et Isaac, Lydia et Kira se trouvant sur l'autre canapé et Erica et Boyd se partagent un fauteuil. Une fois la pizza terminée, tous se lèvent pour aller ranger les assiettes et faire du popcorn.

Stiles décide d'aller aux toilettes avant que le film commence, et lorsqu'il revient, il ne reste qu'une place, entre l'appui-bras et Derek. Il s'assoit à côté de Derek, essayant le plus possible de ne pas le toucher. Évidemment, il n'y arrive pas, il n'y a pas assez de place pour qu'il y ait de l'Espace entre eux, Stiles se retrouve donc complètement collé contre le bord du canapé, n'ayant que son épaule qui touche celle de Derek. Du moins, au début du film. Plus le film avance, plus Stiles relâche ses muscles et plus son corps est en contact avec celui de Derek. Ça commence avec le haut du bras, puis le genou, et finalement, la majorité du côté gauche de Stiles est en contact avec Derek. L'hyperactif est très conscient de cela, et il essaie tant bien que mal que son cœur n'accélère pas trop lorsque cela arrive, mais il ne peut pas contrôler son cœur.

Derek a remarqué que Stiles essayait de ne pas le toucher, et que son cœur accélérait à chaque fois que leurs corps se touchaient, mais il croyait que c'était par peur, bien qu'il ne la sentait pas sur l'humain. Vers la moitié du film, Stiles a avancé le haut du corps pour prendre une poignée de popcorn. Lorsqu'il s'est repositionné, le bras de Derek n'était plus contre son bras, mais sur le dossier du canapé, en arrière de lui. Il ressent un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il dépose sa tête sur le dos du canapé et qu'il sent le bras de Derek au niveau de sa nuque.

Stiles sent qu'il est en train de s'endormir et se penche vers la droite, comme cela, s'il s'endort, il ne tombera pas sur Derek, parce que ce serait très malaisant et que Stiles mourrait probablement sur place lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, par contre, c'est de sentir la main de Derek jouer dans ses cheveux, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, ce qui est tout sauf le cas!

Stiles ne change pas de position, aimant la sensation de la main de Derek dans ses cheveux, et il se laisse tomber tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, et il regrette un peu de s'être penché vers la droite, parce que sinon il serait tombé dans les bras d'un autre dieu.

Derek ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait, et il ne sait pas s'il le regrette. Il sentait que Stiles était en train de s'endormir, et il a déplacé sa main des cheveux de Stiles à sa nuque, en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de l'hyperactif avec son pouce. Au moment où Derek a mis sa paume en entier sur la nuque de Stiles, ce dernier a laissé un son semblable à un gémissement quitter ses lèvres, et Derek croit qu'il a imaginé ce son, jusqu'à ce que Stiles le refasse, en bougeant la tête pour être encore plus en contact avec la main de Derek.

L'alpha regarde dans la pièce et personne ne semble avoir entendu, trop concentré sur le film. Dans toutes autres circonstances, ils les auraient réprimés de ne pas être assez attentifs. Ce coup-ci, par contre, il est plutôt content. Derek laisse sa main sur la nuque de Stiles, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devrait pas, parce qu'il est en train de marquer le jeune comme étant un membre de sa meute, comme lui appartenant, mais il ne se résigne pas à l'enlever.

Les bêtas se rendent compte que Stiles dort lorsque celui-ci se met à parler dans son sommeil, et que son cœur se met à accélérer. Il est difficile de comprendre ce qu'il dit, mais très facile de sentir la peur se dégager de tous ses pores. Un mot qu'ils comprennent tous, par contre, est le nom de leur alpha. Stiles dit le nom de Derek a plusieurs reprises, entrecoupé par des « non » et « arrête », et la meute en entier est persuadé que Stiles a peur de Derek, ce qui le blesse un peu.

C'est lorsque Stiles se met à pleurer que Derek agit. Il prend Stiles par une épaule et le secoue un peu, essayant de le réveiller. Cela fonctionne très rapidement et Stiles ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Derek. Le loup-garou croit que Stiles va se lever, pour ne plus être près de lui, étant la source de son cauchemar, mais c'est plutôt l'opposé qui se produit.

Stiles se jette sur Derek, sa tête se trouvant dans le creux du cou du plus vieux, et Derek est figé sur place. Les deux sont dans d'étranges positions, pas confortables du tout. La meute en entier est perplexe et personne ne comprend ce qui vient de se passer, et encore moins pourquoi Stiles fait un long câlin à Derek.

« Tu vas bien, c'était juste un cauchemar. Derek, dis-moi que c'était juste un cauchemar. »

« C'était un cauchemar Stiles. Je vais bien, tu vas bien, tout le monde est en sécurité. »

Isaac, qui était de l'autre côté de Derek, s'est levé en même temps que tout le monde lorsque Stiles faisait son cauchemar, il y a donc plus de place sur le canapé. En ayant toujours Stiles accroché à son cou, son nez formant de petits ronds tout près de sa clavicule, il se déplace où Isaac était assis autrefois. Derek est assis le dos contre l'accoudoir , une jambe de chaque côté du plus jeune, et Stiles est presque couché sur lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher, comme si son cauchemar allait se produire s'il ne le tenait pas.

Derek, toujours aussi confus par les propos de Stiles, veut des réponses, il pose donc les questions qui lui trottent dans la tête.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ton cauchemar? »

Derek sent le corps de Stiles se crisper à l'entente de la question, il met donc une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de l'adolescent et déplace lentement sa main. Son autre main se positionne là où elle était précédemment, dans le cou de Stiles. Du moment où ses mains touchent le corps du jeune homme, il le sent se détendre dans ses bras.

« C'était… C'était Kate. Elle te… elle te… elle te torturait. Et j'étais là, mais j'étais attaché, alors je pouvais rien faire. Je te voyais te faire torturer, et tu hurlais, et je… je voulais, mais j'arrivais pas à bouger et… et… »

Personne n'a jamais su la fin de la phrase, puisque Stiles s'est remis à pleurer, mais il était plus que possible de la deviner. Derek sert Stiles encore plus contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il allait bien et que Kate ne pouvait plus leur faire de mal. En ayant Stiles collé contre lui, il pouvait très bien sentir les émotions qui se dégageaient de lui, la plus forte étant la tristesse, puis la peur, mais Derek pouvait tout de même sentir un effluve d'amour émis par Stiles. Cette odeur presque toujours présente sur le fils du shérif le faisait se questionner, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait sentir comme tout cela en tout temps.

Une fois Stiles calmé, ce dernier réalise dans quelle position il se trouve, et essaie de se lever précipitamment, mais les bras de Derek l'en empêchent. Il est maintenant face à face avec Derek, leurs nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et il se regarde droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Stiles se déplace vers les lèvres de l'homme sous lui pendant une brève seconde. Ce mouvement n'échappe pas à Derek, qui enlève ses mains de sur le corps de l'adolescent, et c'est à ce moment qu'Il réalise qu'il a eu sa main sur la nuque de Stiles pendant plus d'une trentaine de minutes, et que Stiles va donc sentir comme lui pendant quelques jours.

Une fois Stiles debout, il se dirige vers la salle de bain, sans un regard pour le reste de la meute, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il s'asperge le visage d'eau, se lave les mains et ressort, pour être accueilli par Scott.

« Ça va? »

« Oui, ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai pu respirer un peu. »

« Rêver que Derek se faisait torturer t'as vraiment fait réagir! »

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça? »

« Derek est tout le temps méchant avec toi, je pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça à lui qui se fait torturer dans un rêve, c'est tout. »

« Derek est méchant avec moi et ne me considère pas comme un membre de la meute, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à lui, et ça ne veut pas dire que le voir se faire torturer ne me fait rien du tout. »

« C'était juste un rêve Stiles, tu n'as pas réellement vu Derek se faire torturer. »

« Je le savais pas que c'était un rêve pendant le rêve, j'ai cru que c'était vrai, ça avait l'air très vrai! »

« On était tous persuadé que c'était Derek qui t'attaquait dans ton rêve, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire « Non, Derek, non, arrête ». On n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était celui qui se faisait attaquer. »

« Derek ne me ferait jamais mal physiquement, il n'est pas du genre à attaquer un humain sans défense pour rien. »

« Derek t'a déjà blessé, en te poussant contre des murs. Donc c'est son genre de le faire. »

« Ça ne compte pas, ce n'était pas pour me faire mal, c'était pour me faire peur. Et il m'a plus souvent sauvé la vie que de menacer de la terminer. J'ai confiance en Derek, il ne me fera jamais mal volontairement. »

Scott commençait vraiment à l'énerver! Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il essayait de lui prouver que Derek pouvait être dangereux, il s'agissait de son alpha tout de même.

Dans le salon, tous les loups-garous entendaient la conversation et quelques-uns l'écoutaient, dont Derek, qui a senti son cœur se réchauffer quand Stiles a dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, et Derek ne pouvait qu'approuver ce que Stiles avait dit, jamais il ne blesserait volontairement l'hyperactif. Pas seulement parce qu'il était le consultant de la meute, mais parce que Derek ne voulait plus que Stiles ait peur de lui constamment. Aussi, il ne savait pas comment interpréter le fait que Stiles ait été si bouleversé par l'idée qu'il se fasse torturer.

Stiles retourne dans le salon, et annonce qu'il part chez lui, pour bien dormir. Il salue tout le monde par un high-five ou un petit câlin, et une fois rendue à Derek, il hésite pendant une fraction de seconde avant de faire un câlin à Derek, plus long que pour ses amis. L'embrassade dure une demi-douzaine de secondes, et lorsqu'ils se séparent, Stiles murmure dans l'oreille de Derek « Sois prudent, ok? », ce à quoi Derek répond par un hochement de tête, et Stiles quitte le loft.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Stiles est chez Scott, supposément pour faire des devoirs. Si par devoirs, ils voulaient dire jouer aux jeux vidéo. Entre deux parties, Stiles regarde son téléphone portable et voit qu'il a reçu un message de Derek. Il l'ouvre et le lit : « Peux-tu venir quand tu as le temps? J'ai des questions par rapport aux livres. » Stiles est légèrement surpris, puisque la majorité des textos de Derek n'étaient qu'un seul mot, du genre _Viens_ , _Tais-toi_ et autre ordre du même style. Il lui répond qu'Il est chez Scott et qu'il part dans une trentaine de minutes, il sera donc chez Derek 15 minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il arrive au loft, il cogne mais n'obtient pas de réponse, il ouvre donc la porte, qui heureusement n'était pas verrouillée. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas comme il faut au moment où son pied franchit le seuil. Il comprend que son intuition était fondée quand il voit Derek étendu au milieu du salon, couvert de sang et de blessures qui ne semblent pas guérir. Le cœur de Stiles accélère alors qu'il court rejoindre Derek, pour vérifier que ce dernier ne soit pas mort.

Après avoir trouvé un pouls, il faut maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen de réveiller Derek, pour savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi il ne cicatrise pas. Il commence par le secouer tranquillement, mais voyant que ça ne fonctionne pas, il décide de le réveiller de la manière forte. Stiles s'installe, un genou de chaque côté de Derek, et il se met à le frapper dans le visage, de toute ses forces.

Après le cinquième coup, Derek ouvre les yeux, et brusquement échange leur position. Stiles est maintenant couché sur le dos, contre le plancher froid et à quelques centimètres de la flaque de sang laissée par Derek. L'alpha, quant à lui, est positionné de la même façon que Stiles quelques secondes plus tôt, les yeux rouges, les crocs sortis, une main sur le torse le maintenant au sol et l'autre, pleine de griffes levée dans les airs, prête à être descendue sur la gorge de son attaquant.

Stiles a un hoquet de peur, Derek ne semble pas le reconnaître, puisqu'il grogne en direction de l'humain et qu'il n'a pas baissé sa main. Stiles décide de faire la chose la plus stupide et dangereuse qu'il soit, et il bouge la tête, afin de révéler une plus grande partie de son cou, signe de soumission chez les loups. Comme réponse à ce geste, Derek arrête de grogner, mais il est tout aussi menaçant qu'avant, peut-être même plus, puisque Stiles est dans une position de vulnérabilité.

Continuant dans ses gestes stupides, Stiles lève la main, pour toucher le visage de Derek, pour prendre sa joue dans sa main et il commence à lui parler :

« Derek, tout va bien, peu importe qui t'a attaqué, il est parti. Je ne te veux pas de mal, au contraire, je veux t'aider, te soigner. Pour ça il faut que tu reviennes à toi. Derek, je sais que tu es là, ne laisse pas ton loup me faire du mal, s'il-te-plait, je sais que ce n'est pas toi. J'ai confiance en toi, je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains à n'importe quel moment s'il le fallait. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal, Derek, mais il faut que tu le saches aussi. S'il-te-plait, Derek, reviens à moi, je ne veux pas te perdre! »

Dès qu'il finit de prononcer la dernière phrase, les yeux de Derek redeviennent verts, et il réalise la position dans laquelle ils sont placés, et que Stiles expose son cou alors qu'il a la main levée, prête à le transpercer avec ses griffes. Il baisse son bras et dépose son visage dans la main de Stiles, appréciant le contact physique. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, avant que la douleur ne se manifeste.

Derek ouvre les yeux et les baisse pour regarder sa poitrine, là où la douleur est la plus présente, et voit les lignes rouges qui la traversent, puis ses yeux se posent sur le sang à côté de Stiles.

« Derek, tu es revenu? Est-ce que c'est toi ou ton loup? »

« C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je ne sais pas, quand je suis arrivé, tu étais étendu sur le sol, blessé et couvert de sang. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais c'est ton loup qui s'est réveillé, et voilà. »

Derek se rend compte qu'il est encore par-dessus Stiles, le visage dans sa main. Il se déplace et se couche à côté de Stiles, essayant de se remémorer ce qui est arrivé avant que Stiles le trouve étendu dans son sang. Il se remémore les derniers événements, il s'est réveillé, prêt à trancher la gorge de Stiles, il entend Stiles lui parler, mais ne comprend pas les mots, il se fait frapper dans le visage, il se bat, se protège, mais n'attaque pas beaucoup.

« PETER! C'est Peter qui m'a attaqué! »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air normal. »

« On parle de Peter, est-ce qu'il a déjà eu l'air normal? »

« Ce n'était pas lui, c'était son loup. »

« Comme toi, il y a deux minutes. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi vos loups ont pris le contrôle? »

« Non, autre à part lors de mes premières pleines lunes, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

« De l'aconit! C'est de l'aconit qui a fait ça! Il y a plein de variétés d'aconit, elles ne tuent pas toutes les loups-garous, il y en a une hallucinogène, c'est peut-être celle-là, ou une autre du même genre. Il est probablement entré en contact avec une variété, et il en avait sur les griffes, c'est pour ça que tu as été affecté aussi. »

« Mais pourquoi Peter serait venu ici, pour m'attaquer? »

« Tu es l'alpha, il a fait la même chose avec Laura. Son loup est furieux de ne pas être l'alpha. »

Il y a un moment de silence, pendant que les deux réalisent ce qu'ils viennent de dire et ce qui vient de se produire dans les 10 dernières minutes. C'est Stiles qui brise le silence, parce qu'il ne supporte pas quand il n'y a pas de bruit, et parce qu'il s'inquiète pour Derek.

« Derek, est-ce que tu guéris? »

« Non. »

« C'est probablement l'aconit qui t'empêche de guérir. Je vais laver tes blessures, ça va peut-être aider. Es-tu capable de te lever? Ou tu préfères que j'amène les produits ici pour te nettoyer? »

Derek essaie de se lever, mais pousse un grognement, avant de se recoucher.

« Ici. »

« Ok, je reviens. »

Stiles va dans la salle de bain et revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec les bras remplis de produits pour nettoyer des blessures.

« Une chance que Lydia soit dans ta meute, sinon tu n'aurais pas tous ces produits dans ton armoire à pharmacie. Ça aurait pas été drôle. »

« C'est pas pour Lydia que j'ai acheté tout ça. C'est pas la seule humaine que je connais. »

« Oh, ok. »

Stiles s'agenouille à côté de Derek et dépose les produits au sol.

« Il va falloir que j'enlève ton chandail, ça te va? »

« Oui, Stiles, si tu le fais pas, tu peux pas vraiment me soigner. »

Stiles fait un bruit d'approbation en réponse et découpe le chandail de l'alpha. Il voit les abdos dessinés du tatoué, ainsi que les longues plaies qui lui traversent le torse. Il prend la bouteille d'alcool et un coton, qu'il imbibe avant de l'approcher des blessures.

« Attention, ça va piquer un peu. »

Derek grogne lorsque Stiles commence à nettoyer une des plaies, mais ne fait plus un bruit par la suite. Étrangement, Stiles ne parle pas non plus, profitant du silence pour se concentrer à bien désinfecter les plaies.

« Maintenant que tes blessures sont propres, crois-tu qu'elles vont cicatriser? Ou il faudrait que j'applique la crème cicatrisante, puis un bandage? Il ne faut pas prendre des risques, je vais te mettre la crème. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Stiles. »

« Pourquoi? Si tu ne fais rien, ça peut prendre des semaines à être complètement guéri! »

« Stiles, regarde, je n'ai plus rien. »

Stiles baisse les yeux et voit qu'en effet, il n'y a plus aucune trace des blessures infligées par Peter. Il ne restait que les superbes abdos de Derek, qui pourrait servir de planche à découper et d'oreiller à la fois, selon Stiles.

« Bon, et bien maintenant que tu es guéri, je vais retourner chez moi. Je sais que tu avais des questions par rapport à quelque chose, mais ça peut attendre, non? Je crois que le mieux c'est que tu te reposes. »

« Tu as raison, je ne me souviens même plus les questions étaient par rapport à quoi. »

« Bon, si tu t'en souviens, tu me le diras. À la prochaine Derek. »

Stiles met sa main sur la poignée de porte pour l'ouvrir, et le regard de Derek se pose sur sa main, plus particulièrement ses jointures, qui sont rouges et mauves.

« T'as quoi à la main? »

« Hein? Oh, c'est quand j'essayais de te réveiller, je t'ai frappé à plusieurs reprises dans le visage, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas et ça ne fait pas mal, et c'était pour une bonne raison, alors non, ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre, tu ne pars pas maintenant, c'est à mon tour de soigner une de tes blessures.»

Derek prend les produits, les dépose sur la table du salon et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il tapote la place à côté de lui.

« Viens t'assoir ici. »

Stiles le rejoint et s'assoit à côté du loup. Derek lui prend la main et la dépose sur son genou, puis il commence à nettoyer les petites blessures présentes sur la main de l'humain. Stiles gémit lorsque l'alcool entre en contact avec sa main et la retire du genou de Derek par réflexe. Le plus vieux prend délicatement la main de Stiles d'une main et la garde dans sa prise, alors qu'il recommence à nettoyer la plaie.

« Ce n'est pas pour Lydia que j'ai acheté les produits, elle ne se blesse pas souvent. C'était pour toi, tu trouves toujours une façon de te blesser. »

« Oh, je… Merci! »

Ce n'est pas très long avant que Derek ait finit de désinfecter, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une petite partie de la main de Stiles qui saignait. Avant de la relâcher, il prend la douleur de Stiles, qui sursaute avant de se relaxer, et Derek se rend compte qu'il prend beaucoup trop de douleur. Une main blessée ne devrait pas faire si mal.

« Où es-tu blessé? »

« Quoi? Ma main, tu le vois bien. »

« C'est le seul endroit? »

Avant même de répondre, son cœur s'emballe, et il voit dans les yeux de Derek qu'il n'est pas content.

« Ne me mens pas Stiles, tu sais que je vais le savoir. »

« J'ai mal en haut de la poitrine. »

« Montre-le-moi. »

« Non! Je vais bien, pas besoin de te montrer où j'ai mal. »

« Stiles, à la quantité de douleur que j'ai absorbée, je peux te dire que tu as mal. Alors montre-moi. »

« D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher. »

« Je… ok. Pourquoi je serais fâché? »

Stiles enlève son T-shirt, et au moment où Derek voit la blessure de Stiles, il sent la colère monter en lui. Stiles a, au milieu de la poitrine, une forme de main bleue, que Derek reconnait comme étant la sienne, lorsque son loup maintenait Stiles au sol.

« C'est moi qui ait fait ça? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt? »

« Te soigner était plus important Derek, tu aurais pu mourir si elles n'avaient pas été nettoyé! »

« Non, Stiles, je suis un loup-garou, je peux guérir. Tu es humain, ce n'est pas la même chose! »

« C'est quoi, je suis humain, ça veut dire que je suis fragile et que je ne peux pas prendre soin des autres? Je sais que je suis inutile, Derek, pas besoin de me le redire. »

« Stiles, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, pas du tout. Je veux juste dire que tu dois le dire quand tu es blessé, parce que tu ne guéris pas comme nous. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible ou d'inutile, ça fait de toi un humain. Et être humain n'est pas une faiblesse, pas pour toi Stiles, c'est une de tes plus grandes qualités. »

Stiles ne répond rien, ne sait pas quoi répondre. Habituellement dans le monde du surnaturel, être humain est une faiblesse. Peu importe qui tu es, si tu n'es pas une créature de la nuit, tu es une proie, tu risques de mourir au moindre instant. Entendre Derek dire que pour Stiles, être humain est une qualité le surprend et le rend muet.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû le dire plus tôt, mais je suis désolé que de t'avoir fait ça. Tu vas avoir la marque de ma main pendant au moins une semaine, si ce n'est pas plus. »

« Ce n'était pas toi, c'était ton loup. Et je savais que tu ne laisserais pas ton loup me faire du mal. »

 _Derek, je sais que tu es là, ne laisse pas ton loup me faire du mal, s'il-te-plait, je sais que ce n'est pas toi._ La mémoire de Derek lui revient comme un coup de poing, il se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où il s'est fait réveiller par Stiles et quand il est revenu à lui. Il se souvient de Stiles, qui expose sa gorge en signe de soumission, Derek ne savait pas que Stiles, ou ses bêtas, connaissaient ce signe. Il se souvient des mots que Stiles a prononcé pour le faire revenir à lui, de ses yeux qui semblaient à la fois apeurés et confiants, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il se souvient de Stiles qui étend son bras pour lui prendre le visage d'une main, pour calmer son loup.

« Tu es fou, tu le sais ça? »

« Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, mais pourquoi? »

« Tu as exposé ton cou alors que mon loup était prêt à te le trancher, tu as mis ta main sur mon visage, j'aurais pu te mordre et te l'arracher! »

« Oh, pour ça. Meh, ça t'a fait revenir non? C'est ça qui compte. »

Derek se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, il devrait être fâché que Stiles ait mis sa vie en danger, mais il n'y arrive pas, parce que Stiles était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour que Derek revienne, et il lui a même dit qu'il avait confiance en lui au point de mettre sa vie entre ses mains n'importe quand.

« Tu le pensais vraiment? Ce que tu as dit à mon loup? »

« Oui. Je ne comprends pas comment tu ne comprends pas que tu es une bonne personne Derek. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, et s'il faut que je le redise un million de fois pour que tu me crois, je vais le faire, mais Derek, j'ai confiance en toi, je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains. Et je tiens à toi, probablement plus que tu ne le penses. »

Tout en parlant, Stiles s'est levé et approché de Derek, pour finir sa dernière phrase à une cinquantaine de centimètres de l'alpha. Derek ne répond pas et lève la paume pour la mettre sur l'empreinte laissée par sa main sur le torse du plus jeune.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais confiance, regarde ce que je fais! »

« Tu fais plein de choses en une journée Derek, et s'il se trouve que dans les centaines que tu fasses, tu fais une chose qui est moins positive que les autres, c'est bon, surtout que ce n'est même pas ta faute cette fois-ci. »

Stiles dépose sa main sur celle qui se trouve déjà sur sa poitrine en regardant Derek dans les yeux. Le loup-garou, sans quitter des yeux Stiles, commence à prendre de la douleur et Stiles, après une vingtaine de secondes de pure exaltation, ne peut se retenir de laisser un petit gémissement quitter ses lèvres, qu'il essayait de garder depuis que Derek avait posé sa main sur lui.

Derek se rend compte qu'il est allé trop loin et qu'il ne prend plus la douleur de Stiles, mais son énergie. Il était tellement concentré sur cette bouche rose et légèrement entrouverte, d'où s'échapper la respiration profonde de Stiles, ainsi qu'un gémissement qui fait quelque chose à l'estomac de Derek, mais qu'il ne s'explique pas. Il se rend compte qu'il prend de l'énergie quand Stiles commence à pencher par en avant, la main de Derek étant la seule chose qui le retient de tomber.

Derek s'avance et étreint Stiles, au niveau des épaules, pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Stiles, en réponse, passe ses bras au niveau des hanches de Derek, et pose sa tête sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

« Stiles, on va marcher jusqu'au canapé pour que tu puisses te coucher, d'accord? Tu vas te sentir comme si tu avais bu… pour toi ça doit être deux bières, peut-être trois. Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès de te prendre trop d'énergie. »

« C'est pas grave, je me sens bien. Comme sur un nuage. Un nuage musclé et irrésistible, mais un nuage quand même. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Stiles. Aller, recule lentement, je vais aller à ton rythme. »

« Non, je ne veux pas bouger. C'est ma seule chance, alors j'en profite. »

« T'as seule chance de quoi? De quoi tu parles Stiles? »

« Non, c'est mon secret. Même Scott ne le sait pas. En même temps, s'il le savait, tout le monde le saurait, parce qu'il l'aurait dit à Allison, qui l'aurait dit à Lydia, qui l'aurait- »

« Stiles! J'ai compris. »

« Et je sais que tu ne serais pas content si je te disais mon secret, et que si tu connaissais mon secret, je serais triste. Plus triste que maintenant. »

« Pourquoi tu es triste? »

« Parce que je sais que je ne serai jamais rien d'autre que l'humain fragile qui parle trop pour toi, et juste d'y penser ça fait mal, alors imagine si c'est toi qui me le disait. »

« Pourquoi je te dirais ça? »

En guise de réponse, Stiles lève la tête et le plus vieux regarde dans sa direction, pensant qu'il va parler. Derek est surpris quand il voit le visage de Siles se rapprocher, et encore plus quand il sent les lèvres du plus jeune contre les siennes. Il ne répond pas au baiser, de toute façon, Stiles s'est reculé après une seconde. Stiles a les yeux grands ouverts et les larmes y apparaissent très rapidement. Il recule brusquement de l'étreinte de Derek, en balbutiant.

« Oublie. Je t'en supplie, oublie ce que je viens de faire. Je n'aurais pas dû. Vraiment pas. C'était une erreur. Une grosse. Peux-tu oublier s'il-te-plait? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? C'était beaucoup mieux quand tu ne connaissais pas mes sentiments pour toi. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. »

« Tes sentiments? Quels sentiments? Je croyais que tu m'avais embrassé simplement parce que c'est comme si tu étais saoul. »

« Non, j'avais envie de le faire depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais je n'avais pas le courage de te dire comment je me sentais, comment je me sens, parce que je sais très bien que tu ne ressens pas les mêmes choses que moi, et il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de parler maintenant, je vais le regretter quand je ne me sentirai plus comme ça. Je vais partir, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Merci pour m'avoir enlevé la douleur, c'est très appréciable. »

Stiles passe à côté de Derek pour se diriger vers la porte, mais il se fait arrêter par une main sur son poignet, qui tire l'hyperactif contre le torse du loup-garou. Ce dernier se penche, sa bouche étant à quelques centimètres de celle de Stiles, leurs nez se frôlant.

« Tu as regretté le baiser de tantôt, mais vas-tu regretter celui-là, si je t'embrasse? »

Stiles répond en faisant non de la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix. C'est ce qu'attendait Derek avant de réduire l'espace entre leurs bouches, et les deux se découvrent, Stiles étant encore sous le choc que Derek Hale soit en train de l'embrasser. Et qu'il était en train d'embrasser Derek Hale.

Le baiser est doux, mais lorsqu'ils se séparent, les deux sont à bout de souffle, comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Derek prend le visage de Stiles entre ses deux mains, souriant, et dépose de légers baisers sur sa bouche, puis sur ses joues. Il enlève une main et descend lentement, tout en embrassant la partie de peau qui se trouvait sous sa bouche, pour se diriger vers son cou. Stiles déplace sa tête pour que son cou soit plus exposé, afin de laisser plus de place à Derek, mais Derek voit se mouvement comme un geste de soumission et son loup s'excite. Il commence à mordiller la peau, mais Stiles l'empêche de continuer, ne voulant pas avoir de marque le lendemain. Le loup-garou se remet donc à embrasser le cou de Stiles et il descend encore plus bas, sur ses épaules et le haut de son torse, pendant que Stiles est perdu dans le plaisir et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir.

« Derek. Derek! »

« Quoi? »

« Arrête. J'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça, mais arrête. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je ne peux pas continuer ça si je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. »

« Ce que je pense? »

« Oui. Tu sais que je t'apprécie bien, et depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne sais pas si tu fais ça parce que je suis attiré par toi, parce que tu as besoin de te détendre, ou… je sais pas. Je sais pas et c'est ça mon problème. »

« Je t'apprécie aussi. Ça m'a pris du temps avant de m'en rendre compte, je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais je t'apprécie Stiles. Tu es drôle, gentil, généreux, intelligent, beau… et je pourrais continuer sur tes qualités, mais j'aimerais mieux retourner à ce que l'on faisait avant. »

« Ça me va, mais est-ce qu'on peut aller sur le canapé? Ça va être plus confortable. »

« C'est bon pour moi. Tu as quel âge, Stiles? »

« 17 ans, pourquoi? »

« D'accord. Juste pour savoir. Aller, viens sur le canapé, j'ai hâte de t'embrasser à nouveau. »

« À vos ordres, mon… est-ce que ça veut dire que je fais partie de la meute, ou je suis juste ton copain? »

« Tu fais partie de la meute. Définitivement. C'était stupide de ma part de ne pas te vouloir dans la meute. »

« Alors, à vos ordres, mon alpha. »

Cette réponse fait grogner Derek, qui pousse Stiles contre le mur, n'attendant pas de faire cinq pas de plus pour être sur le canapé et se remet à l'embrasser, de manière plus passionnée cette fois. Stiles sourit contre la bouche de Derek et lui dit, sa phrase entrecoupée de baisers :

« C'est comme… ça que… j'imaginais… toi qui… me plaque… contre… un mur. »

Derek se met à rire à gorge déployée, avant de sentir la bouche de Stiles contre sa gorge et de ne plus rire, mais plutôt de gémir le nom du jeune homme à quelques reprises pendant sa douce torture.


End file.
